total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Sky
Sky, 'labeled '''The Athlete, '''was a camper on Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, as a member of the Killer Beavers. Sky is a contestant on Total Drama Roleplay Season 2, as a member of the TBA. Personality Sky is an aspiring Olympian whose sights are firmly set on winning the game. Although Sky is not opposed to forming friendships along the way, she doesn't want them to get in between her and victory. Sky is a natural team player, a leader when need be, and strives to see the best in people. She can be encouraging and will give advice to those who require it. A true white knight who plays by the book with a strong sense of good sportsmanship to match, Sky easily gets along with most of the other contestants. However, she firmly, and sometimes aggressively, states that she is against anyone who exhibits foul play. She also faces difficulty when her nerves and emotions get the better of her and cloud her judgement. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Sky is introduced to the Island and immediately forms Friendships/Alliances with many teammates. Sky is interested in making friendships, but more importantly winning the game. Sky does not have a hard time making friends in the competetion, as everyone looks up to her, and finds her to be a great leader! The Killer Beavers do not get a single points in the challenge which irritates Sky, but she is later excited when she finds out that she is not eliminated and recieved the first Marshmallow of the season. She also felt bad that she voted Dave, but knew it was best for the team that he was gone. Volleybrawl Before the challenge, Sky is shown talking to her alliance about who they should vote out next if they lose. The alliance agrees on LeShawna because she hardly is participating. Sky loses one of the challenges for her team in rock, paper, scissors, but her team forgives her, but she didn't feel good about her chances of not being eliminated. Sky also begins to develop a strong friendship with Cameron and Duncan. During the challenge Sky would cheer on all of her teammates, so that they can perform their best. The Killer Beavers would end up getting a thrilling last point to win the challenge, and Sky would not have to worry about elimination. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings When the episode begins Sky starts to talk to Cameron about the upcoming challenge. In this challenge Sky guesses the correct number that the host is thinking of. She wins a point for her team, and is cheered on by her teammates. The Beavers would end up losing the challenge due to a lack of correct guesses from the rest of the team. After the Beavers lose Sky forms an alliance with Cody to ensure that she will not take the Arrow of Shame. The alliance decides to vote out LeShawna because she did not participate in the challenge. Sky is stunned when she is not one of the first 3 names called that are safe, but she is later given a marshmallow and is safe from elimination. LeShawna would later take the Arrow of Shame, when she got the boot thanks to Sky's alliances. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Appearances Gallery Overall= SkyProfile.png|'Sky profile picture. SkyFalling.png|'Sky falling.' SkySit.png|'Sky sitting.' Skyrot.png|'Sky rotation.' |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 1= SkyAudition.png|'Sky's audition tape for TDR.' SkyFalls.png|'Sky arriving to the island.' KillerBeaversAreFormed.png|'Sky is placed on the Killer Beavers.' KillerBeaversElimination.png|'Sky at her teams first elimination ceremony.' KillerBeaversWinsinVolleybrawl.png|'Sky and her team celebrating in Volleybrawl.' See also Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Killer Beavers Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Character templates Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Returning contestants from Season 1